Current search technologies allow a user to enter a search query and are operative to return a plurality of search result matches to a user. The existing structure of a search result page usually consists of a listing of the search results corresponding to the search query, which a search engine may present in conjunction with extraneous elements such as advertising links, links to other services of the search engine, etc.
The current state of search engines provide a stepping stone or conduit to a subsequent webpage, that is, there is nothing to distinguish search engines among one another, and thus nothing exists to entice a user to remain with a specific search engine. Additionally, most search engines lack an interactive element, allowing the users to visually mold there search queries. The user's only option is to enter a search term and select a search result that looks like a good match given the query the he or she provides.
Thus there exists a need in the art for a more interactive search engine solution and experience that allows users to actively update their search strategy and to simultaneously generate repeat visits to a particular search engine. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions wherein vector terms related to a users search result set allow a user to narrow or change their search query in response to the currently retrieved result set for a given query. Embodiments further allow a user to remain at a given search engine while modifying his or her query. Embodiments also allow a user to manually update his or her search to generate a result set containing the most relevant results for his or her search needs.